In the past, board games have largely utilized static physical game pieces. For example, the classic board game Monopoly has utilized small cast metal pieces such as a dog, thimble, top hat, etc. Many role playing games also utilize static character-like game pieces.
While these static and cast metal game pieces may have many advantages in particular uses, they also have created challenges. One common challenge created by these designs is that they require the purchase of new game pieces if it is desired to expand the choices available. Increasing the number of static game pieces can be expensive, and then require increased storage space and a concomitant increase in the amount of time needed to dig through the various game pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,967 is for a board game having dynamic game pieces. Described therein is a central game piece with the ability to physically attach additional parts to the central game piece to change its appearance. The changes in appearances are limited to a finite set of variable combinations and ordering of additional parts. The system does not permit a visual change in a character, e.g. a change from the dog to the hat in the Monopoly game.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for playing board games with a large variety of visual distinct game pieces.